The invention relates to a device for inscribing and/or reading information by means of a radiation beam, which device comprises a frame, a turntable for supporting a disc-shaped information carrier, which turntable is supported by the frame, and a drive unit for rotating the turntable about an axis of rotation, a slide which is movable in an at least substantially radial direction relative to the axis of rotation and a drive arrangement fix the slide, the slide having a slide body to which a scanning device is secured, which scanning device comprises an objective lens for focusing the radiation beam onto a surface of the information carrier.
Such a device is known from EP-A 0,473,425. Said European Patent Application discloses an optical player with a slide which is movable along guide spindles of a magnetically permeable material and which carries an objective lens and an actuator for moving the objective lens in a focusing direction. The guide spindles are secured to a frame, which also carries a turntable for supporting an optical disc. The slide, which is movable in a radial direction relative to the turntable, is coupled to a drive arrangement comprising a magnetic yoke, which includes the guide spindles, with a permanent magnet and two cylindrical drive coils, which are secured to the slide and which surround the guide spindles. The slide comprises two supporting units carrying rollers for cooperation with the guide spindles, and a pick-up body secured to the supporting units and carrying the drive coils and the actuator. The known slide is of comparatively intricate construction, is comparatively heavy, and is comparatively bulky, particularly its dimension in the focusing direction being large. Moreover, the known slide has the problem, as is known per se, that energization of the cylindrical drive coils gives rise to a comparatively large self-induction, which counteracts rapid variations in current strength in the drive coils.
For the design of modem optical players generally have to comply with stringent requirements as regards a small overall height and a short access time. The known device cannot meet these requirements.